starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Kawaru
The Kawaru are the outcasts of Breimian society who strive for progress and ingenuity. Kawaru Characters are limited, and are subject to monthly Activity Checks. Overview History Origins It happened around 800 years ago, when some began to question the order of the herd's daily life. It was not that they were unhappy within the walls on Nariah, but something felt amiss; lost in traditions and rules, Breimian had come to live without progress. Their lives stood stagnant. Her name was Jade, a simple, unassuming mare born and raised in an average Breimian family. At first glance there was nothing notable about her, for she did not stand out among her fellow neighbors nor had she ever accomplished great feats worth remembering. Yet, Jade was a skilled thinker and ideas bloomed in her head. She imagined ways she could better the life of her herd mates through invention and advances. But the mares ideas were met with resistance and even defiance, as the thought of changing their ways of life were unfathomable. Refusing to give up, Jade took her ideals to the streets and gathered others who believed that the herd could use - no, needed change. There were many who wished to see Breim bloom into the prosperous nation they knew it could be. But the resistance was greater, the horses who valued tradition more were numerous. They were content with their lives, and resented any who wished to turn their world on its head. As Jade’s group grew over the years, those that advocated for advancement became social outcasts: members of the herd, but ostracized from the tight-knit community. The Royal Family, eager to see the herd harmonious again, sought to destroy their liberal agendas by passing laws that slowly pushed the outcasts to the bottom of society’s ladder. The unjust pressure to conform backfired spectacularly: the outcasts, it seemed, were hungry to push back. United by ideals and outraged by the monarchy’s oppression, the group gave themselves a name that plainly stated their confidence: the New Generation. Not long after, an exodus led to the establishment of Sterling, a city that gazed upward into the vast blue sky - a city just for them. Growth''' Years passed and the Kawaru grew, not only in numbers, but in their drive for a better future. Cultural Notes * There is still much animosity between the Kawaru and the Umare, the Kawaru believing the other to be too set in history. It is their belief that progress is the only way Breim can move forward and prosper in Hireath, giving up old ways of life for new and improved teachings. Most hold onto the idea that expanding outward and making connections with the other herds will improve trade, resources, and safety by creating allies. * Other disputes between the two societies have only intensified in the past generations, as the Driven have begun to make greater advancements in technology. Through ways not yet understood, the Umare have continually created similar technologies to be released among the Umare, claiming them as their own. * Frustration over this has reached an all time high and yet, the Driven claim to use more efficient means of production. * Things such as healthcare aren't as socialized among the Kawaru, and local healers often have small private practices instead of being part of larger hospitals. While some healers will provide their services in trade for something else, many require solid payment in the form of crystal shards, making it difficult for many citizens to get the healthcare they need. Social Differences Despite differentiating views, the equine of the Kawaru are still Breimian and remain part of the herd as a whole. Most are born into this area of the herd, being raised to believe in Kawaru values of progress and experimentation. While some do hail from Umare families this is rare, given the stigma one receives when deciding to follow such ways of life. Many are disowned by their relatives and peers, often finding themselves homeless until they can find a way to get back on their feet. Those that aren't, find themselves hidden away or looked down upon by those around them. In such cases, these equine are often pushed to take the leap and move to Sterling. Much unlike the mare, the Kawaru earns respect through accomplishments. Those with talent are quickly moved up in status (and sometimes rank), pushed to progress even further. Hard work is valued much in the same way the whole of Breim does, where laziness is frowned upon and not tolerated by most. Many equines here have continued to retain the traditional etiquette of respect, bowing to superiors upon greeting. While not as strict as Umare standards, many still consider it rude to address a superior without formality. That said, younger equines among the Kawaru rarely follow the formalities of their predecessors. The structure of the Kawaru society is not as rigid nor as defined as that of Umare. With only a handful of ranks, many conflate superiority with talent and skill rather than age. This can be a bit confusing to some, unsure how to address those whom they have just met, so most give a quick bow in greeting to anyone they do not know well. Likewise, the Kawaru still hold some amount of stigma when dealing with romantic relationships and physical shows of affection. Over the past decade, such views have been challenged in the progressive Kawaru with an urge to move further from the roots of such feelings. The herd’s traditional views are continually pushed toward change (as is the basis of these equines existence) but old habits die hard and it may be many more years until such opinions have been wiped out. Still, there is much more acceptance within the Kawaru when it comes to outward affection and touch, with some individuals even using it as a display of rebellion against the Umare. Values and Law Enforcement The laws of Sterling are simple, yet to the point; an attempt to keep peace and self govern an already governed society. While the laws of Breimian society still technically apply to the Kawaru, the Watch do not patrol the city on a regular basis. In fact, they rarely show up at all, often only visiting the city to pick up a reported criminal currently sitting in the city's holding cells. As such, Sterling is kept in order by The Arisen and the self enforcement of its own citizens. At times, this can cause its own trouble given Sterling’s safety is run by word of mouth. Crime is much higher here than in Nariah, and shady dealings are not uncommon in the back allies and shadows of the tunnels. Some of Sterling's citizens have even taken up the role of bounty hunters, looking for and apprehending known criminals in Kawaru controlled settlements, bringing them to the holding cells themselves. While they do not prevent crimes themselves, they are quick to react to those who choose to commit them. The following are the Values of the Kawaru, and though not all are "official" laws, they are in the very least the guidelines that most Kawaru hold to. * The Arisen have the final say in most things. They are the mouth pieces of the Kawaru * Be the Sterling’s eyes and ears. Report unlawful and shady behavior * Foals shall not be left unattended *Keep the Umare away from Kawaru creations and technology *Look out for yourselves and your neighbors *Be careful in your dealings with the Umare, they are volatile Religion and Superstitions The Kawaru aren't as openly religious as the Umare, preferring instead to show their dedication to their patron deity with progress. That said, small in home shrines are popular among the Kawaru, and visits to the Temple of the Gods in Sterling are not uncommon. The Gods * '''Argus: Seen as the god of science and progress, Argus is typically depicted with magi-tech parts, such as prosthetics or other additions to emphasize their perceived duality of magic and science. * Alya, Cascade, Kaia: All are thought to be one in the same, embodying nature, life, and healing. They are generally depicted as a single entity, though these depictions are few and far between.Typically thought to be Argus’s lover. * Ignacio: Feared but respected, Ignacio is the god of the forge, volatile and quick to anger, but industrious in his ways. He is thought to be the brother of Argus. As there are only three physical deities among the Kawaru, they often use the number three and group things in trios, unlike the Umare propensity for the number four. They are also more welcoming of the idea of Ignacio than the Umare, and though he is still feared, he is not treated as taboo. The Arisen The Arisen are a collection of 3 elected officials, whose voices run the whole of the Sterling. Ruling with equal power, these 3 horses set the laws and keep the equine of Kawaru focused on their goals: to improve the life of the Breim through innovation. In the beginning, Sterling was unregulated and unfocused much in the same way Breim had been in the aftermath of the God’s War. Crime was rampant and many went hungry causing the heads of the movement to fear for the collapse of the newly formed society. Yet together, the equine of Kawaru elected 3 well respected equine to come together and reorganize what they had created. Over 100 years later, The Society became the official government of Sterling and is recognized even by the Royal Family. While the Kawaru are still technically ruled by Breimian law, Sterling and it's surrounding towns have come to support themselves with their own set of rules which are set and enforced by the Arisen. Elections for the 3 Arisen members are held every 5 years and some have lived nearly their whole lives as re-elected leaders to the Kawaru. (See Arisen for more details) Ranks ** Please note that all Kawaru ranks are activity check ranks** * Arisen * Driven * Citizens * Informer Notable Figures * '''Jade, NPC (Deceased) - '''The original founder of the Kawaru movement, Jade is still held in high esteem by all in the faction. Herd Relations Breim - Umare The Kawaru relationship with the Umare is a tense one, with the main body of the herd viewing the Kawaru as less than, and giving them little aid aside from the scraps of food they send every month while stealing every magical and scientific advancement the Kawaru creates. As such, resentment has built up among the Kawaru against the Umare, causing a sense of unrest as the smaller faction plans to rebel against their oppressors. Vagabonds While still wary of outsiders, the Kawaru are much more accepting, especially of vagabond visitors. While they generally don't have much to offer by way of trade, they are wonderful resources of knowledge about the surface and are often willing to perform small retrieval tasks in return for goods. They also tend to have a wide variety of connections, which is something the progressive Kawaru value greatly. Serora The Kawaru know little of the desert dwellers, though rumors have begun prompting them to seek out the Seroran refugees. Only time will tell where that will lead.... War Forged The who now? Talori The Kawaru have had little contact with any equines from Aquore, and those they have met have all been rogues. While happy to keep these rogues at a distance, they provide trade opportunities that few others do for the ingenuitive faction. The resources and information they provide is often seen as worth the risk of working with them, though very rarely (if ever) do they ever invite the rogues into the labyrinth. Aodh No. Just No. Kirins While not as fearful of the kirins or their creator as the Umare tend to be, they are still incredibly wary and unsure of the scaled outsiders who just showed up within the labyrinth one day. While the Kawaru have opened up their city to the kirins, there is still quite a bit of distrust between them. Text by DawnsComing and GingerBluesCategory:Breim Category:Kawaru